Die Schlagende Weide
by Sarista
Summary: Serverus Snape sieht das erste Mal Harry Potter und versingt in Erinnerungen.


Wieder mal eine kurze Story. Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht wird hier draus ja mal mehr. Hängt von eurem Interesse ab. Falls das ein paar der Leute lesen, die auch "Party" lesen: ich habe einfach keine Idee zu dem nächsten Kapitel, werde mich aber um eine baldige Fortsetzung bemühen.  
  
Sarista  
Die Schlagende Weide  
  
Severus Snape saß in seinem Zimmer und dachte nach. Der junge Potter sah seinem Vater wirklich erstaunlich ähnlich. Allein schon beim Anblick der Haare waren bei ihm Erinnerungen hoch gekommen. Die Erinnerungen an ein ganz bestimmtes Ereignis in seiner Schulzeit.  
  
###################  
  
Sirius Black war gerade auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Er hatte seine Strafarbeit bereits erledigt. Seiner Meinung nach war diese Aufgabe völlig überflüssig gewesen. Wozu braucht man schon jemanden der Käfige putzte? Und warum das ganze? Nur weil dieser blöde Snape ihn verpfiffen hatte! Sirius freute sich schon jetzt auf seine Rache. Er hatte allerdings mit der baldigen Chance gerechnet. Doch genau diese kam! Er traf Snape auf dem Gang und er sah recht gehetzt aus.  
  
"Na was machst du denn hier, Slytherin? Und das um diese Uhrzeit! Wenn das ein Lehrer erfahren würde!" - "Halt einfach die Klappe und sag mir lieber, was dein Freund Lupin um diese Uhrzeit draußen auf dem Feld macht." - "Oh, jetzt spionierst du uns schon nach? Finde es doch selbst heraus. Er ist hinter oder besser gesagt unter der schlagenden Weide." - "Verarschen kann ich mich echt alleine! Man kommt nicht unter diese Weide!" - "Was? Du kennst den Geheimgang nicht? Das ist ja miserabel!" - "Welcher Geheimgang? Wie komm ich Lupin hinterher?" - "Du nimmst einfach einen langen Stock und tippst auf den Knoten. Dann kriechst du in den Gang und gehst ihn einfach entlang. Das solltest sogar du hinbekommen!" - "Vielen Dank für die Auskunft! Dann werde ich mal schauen, was dein Freund so macht." Mit diesen Worten ging Snape Richtung Ausgang. Sirius sah ihm nach und machte sich dann fröhlich auf zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Kaum war er angekommen, erzählte er James, was er gerade erlebt hatte. Doch die Reaktion war anders als erwartet. "Du hast was?!? Spinnst du?" - "Was denn? Snape ging mir schon lange auf die Nerven und eine kleine Lektion kann ihm nicht schaden." - "Eine kleine Lektion? Remus könnte ihn verletzten oder gar umbringen!" - "Na und? Er ist nur ein schleimiger Slytherin!" - "Hast auch mal an Remus gedacht? Das würde er sich nie verzeihen! Wenn er Pech hat schmeißen sie ihn sogar raus! Und das nur, weil du deine bescheuerte Rache haben wolltest!" Darauf wusste Sirius keine Antwort mehr und er konnte auch gar keine geben, denn James hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum schon verlassen.  
  
James rannte den ganzen Weg bis zur Weide. Er betete, dass Snape nicht herkommen würde, aber er wurde nicht erhört. Er hatte das Schloss kaum verlassen, da sah er, wie Snape in den Tunnel kletterte. Er schrie ihm nach. Ihm war völlig egal, ob ihn jemand hören würde. Doch der junge Slytherin wartete nicht! Er war James nur ein triumphierendes Grinsen zu und verschwand dann. //Vielleicht sein letztes Grinsen//, schoss es James durch den Kopf. Er rannte noch schneller. In diesem Moment war er unendlich froh, dass er durch das Quiddichttraining genug Ausdauer hatte. Er war so in Eile, dass er noch fast in die schlagenden Äste gerannt wäre. Er schnappte sich schnell den Stock und tippte gegen den Knoten. Durch die Aufregung verfehlte er ihn natürlich ein paar Mal. Dann war er endlich im Tunnel. Er versuchte zu rennen und landete mehr als nur ein Mal im Schlamm. Warum musste dieser Tunnel auch so verdammt eng sein? Er konnte nicht schreien, weil Remus ihn dann wohl gehört hätte und dann wäre hier die Hölle los gewesen. James rannte weiter und versuchte noch schneller zu werden. Dann sah er den Lichtstrahl von Snapes Zauberstab. Er rannte noch schneller, doch Snape kam an der Tür an, bevor er ihn erreichte.  
  
Kaum hatte er in den dahinter liegenden Raum geguckt, erstarrte er. Direkt vor ihm stand ein Wehrwolf und bleckte die Zähne. Snape war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Er blickte das Tier einfach nur an. Genau in dem Moment, wo der Werwolf zum Sprung ansetzte, erreichte James die Tür und knallte sie zu. Man hörte, wie der Werwolf gegen sie flog und man sah einen leichten Riss. Lange würde die Tür nicht halten. Das erkannte auch James und so drehte er sich um und rannte. Er kam aber nicht besonders schnell voran, weil er Snape hinter sich her ziehen musste. Kurz vor dem Ausgang, Snape hat auch endlich begonnen zu rennen, hörten sie ein Krachen und dann das herannahen des Werwolfes. Sie liefen noch schneller und erreichten den Ausgang. Sie wurden von der weide noch ein ganze Stück weiter geworfen und landeten aufeinander. Sie rangen beide nach Atem. Nach einiger Zeit stützte James sich auf die Ellenbogen. Dadurch berührten sich nur noch ihre Unterkörper. Nach einer längeren Verschnaufpause meinte James ein kurzes Danke zu vernehmen. Hatte er sich nicht doch eher verhört? Severus Snape bedankte sich bei ihm? Er hatte jedoch nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn vom Schloss kam gerade eine wütende Professorin auf sie zu. Er schaffte es gerade noch von Snape herunter zu kommen.  
  
Professor McGonagall sprach kein Wort mit ihnen, sondern brachte ihn einfach nur zu dem Schulleiter. Auch Professor Dumbledore sah alles andere als erfreut aus. "Ich möchte gar nichts hören!", unterbrach er Snape, bevor dieser sich rechtfertigen konnte, "Ich will gar nicht wissen, warum sie dort waren! Ich würde sie beide bitten das Erlebte für sich zu behalten und so etwas nicht wieder zutun. Sie bekommen beide 20 Punkte abgezogen und eine Strafarbeit. Mr. Snape sie können gehen und mit Mr. Potter würde ich gerne noch sprechen." Als der junge Slytherin gegangen war meinte Dumbledore: "Das haben sie wirklich gut gemacht. Ich bin wirklich stolz darauf, dass du ich gerettet hast. Dafür bekommt Gryffindor 30 Punkte gutgeschrieben, aber ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du das gegenüber Sirius nicht unbedingt erwähnen würdest." Grinsend verließ James das Zimmer. Er hatte Snape das Leben gerettet, Remus vor dem Rausschmiss bewahrt und dazu noch 10 Punkte gewonnen. Man könnte von einem gelungenen Abend reden. Trotzdem würdigte er Sirius keines Blickes, als er zurück kam.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen standen James und seine Freunde vor der Punktetafel. Mittlerweile sprach Remus auch wieder mit Sirius. Als er am Morgen zurück gekommen war, hätte er Sirius beinahe erwürgt. Sie bestaunten gerade ihr "Werk", als Snape hinter ihnen auftauchte. "Erstaunlich, dass ich für unschuldig sein zwanzig Punkte abgezogen bekommen habe und ihr für die Lebensgefährdung eines Schülers noch zehn Punkte dazu. Was für eine Gerechtigkeit." Während er das sagte schob er James unauffällig einen Zettel zu. Dann ging er ohne ein weiteres Wort.  
  
Um genau zehn Uhr war James am See. Snape wollte sich mit ihm treffen. "Du bist wie immer zu spät." - "Was willst du?" - "Mich bei dir bedanken. Ich hasse dich dafür, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast, nur damit das klar ist!" - "Schon ok. Ich denke Sirius wird seine dummen Streiche in nächster zeit ein bisschen zurück nehmen und du kannst mir ja auch mal das Leben retten. So in zehn Jahren?" Mit diesen Worten drehte James sich grinsend um und ging.  
  
###################  
  
Doch er konnte James nicht mehr das Leben retten. James war gestorben und das nur durch diesen Black. Nun würde er also den Sohn beschützten müssen. Und das würde er schaffen! Diesmal würde er seine Schuld begleichen und Black würde ihm nicht dazwischen kommen.  
  
Ende  
Anm.: Soooooo. Und wie fandet ihr es? Bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung. Auf baldiges Wiederschreiben bzw. -lesen. Sarista 


End file.
